Sara Thatcher
''' Sara Thatcher''' Sara has lived in portland all her life. But she has never lived in the the house for more then a year. In July 1996 baby Sara was found out side the emergency room doors of OHSU. From that day one she was bounced around between group homes and foster homes. Never in the same place long, never in the same school for more then a few months. She stayed with a few nice familys, but most of them were ether just in it for the money and did not care where she was or what she did, or really abusive ones. She never really had any close friends because she never stayed in a school long enough to for any close relationships. But from the age of 10 she began to see that most of the boys in the schools she went to would all pine for her attention. They would do whatever she asked just to be near her. By 12 she had decided that sex was another good tool to get what she wanted, she never had to do the deed, but just the possability of it would have the boys lining up for her. She had always liked school, she liked learning. She had no idea what she wanted to do with her life yet but she had fun just learning new things. So she always had good grades. Not great, but good. At 13 she gave up hope of ever finding a stable home as she was moved to yet another foster family. At first they seemed like a nice couple. But after a month or two her foster father, whose name was Jose, started to change. At first it was just beatings for stuff like stayoing out late, or not doing homework. Then it was just beatings. A month before her 14th birthday it went to a whole new level, up untill that point she was a virgin, she had only ever used sex as a carot to hang over boys heads. After that night she would try and stay out as late as she could, because she knew what was waiting for her at home. Jose's wife knew what was going on, but she did not care. If he was with Sara then she would get left alone. She wanted to say something to someone. But Jose told her he would kill her if she ever told anyone. So she stayed silent. This went on for another six months, untill one night her friends from school dragged her out to an under 21 club. She hated the club, it was so boring, no one there ever had anything interesting to say. But she hated Jose more, so she went. Tonight however did not turn out to be as boring as she had thought it would. A few hours into the night a strange bot aproached her and asked her if she was happy with her life. She thought this was a strange way to pick up a girl, but she played along. Eventualy the boy asked her outside to continue the conversation, she was warry but did not think he could be any worce then Jose, so she went with him. Ouside he asked her again if she was happy with her life. She told him not really. And then he just blurts out that he was a vampire. And that he could make her one too. She did not believe him at first, but after showing her a few things that a normal person could never do she started to believe him. Then he approuched her and moved her into the shadows and told her that now she could be a vampire, she did not say anything, she did not know what to say. He bit her, it did not hurt, it accualy felt good. And as the darkness took her she relized she would not have to go home to Jose ever again. And then she died.